Robot Wars
by Andu243
Summary: Mark Dimond, his friend Eddie, Dan Cahill, and Sinead Starling prepare in a robot fighting contest!
1. Katherine and DADO

The teacher rambled on about something Mark Dimond learned 4 years ago. Mark was bored to death. It was last period, only 10 minutes until he got to go to another awesome Sci-clops meet.

Those 10 minutes went by fast and Mark whistled as he walked to Mr. Pike's Room.

He took a seat and eagerly began waiting for it to began.

"Hi guys! We have some news today. Today is the first day registration for the first annual Massachusetts-Connecticut-Rhode Island Tri-state Robot Battling Tournament. However, two people will team up to make 1 better robot. The grand Prize is $750 each," he announced, and then looked favoringly at Mark and his friend Eddie "I know some great minds here are up to the challenge."

This was great. Mark had already won the state competition, and Eddie, a new member, was a genius when it came to robotics. It was like a new frontier. Plus, he could use the money. His robot just needed to be tuned up, given a software upgrade, and it would be ready. Him and Eddie signed up and began brainstorming.

* * *

><p>Dan Cahill was snoozing in class, as usual. Then his teacher said something his brain didn't automatically send out the other ear.<p>

"Registration for the first annual Massachusetts-Connecticut-Rhode Island Tri-state Robot Battling Tournament starts today. If you decide to join, you would want to know that Adams Middle School will be working with Oak Bluffs Secondary School, and the grand prize is 750 dollars each. Two people will make 1 robot"

_$750! I could buy a couple thousand baseball cards! Wait, isn't Oak Bluffs where The Starlings go? If I team up with one of them, 750 smackeroos!_

The teacher continued, "If you are interested in signing up, go to room 325 where you can pair up and get started."

After school, he went to room 325 and thought, _Whoa. This was not the place to be. _

The only other person interested in the competition was Sinead Starling.

"Hi Dan. Thanks for saving my life at the gauntlet. We should work together!" she said

"Well, let's see, it doesn't take an Ekaterina to figure out that I need to! Sorry, just kidding, it would be great."

"Ok. Let's start. First there should be a buzzaw…"

* * *

><p>"Awesome!" Eddie shouted as their robot, DADO, chopped up his 10th dummy. Eddie controlled DADO while mark took notes. "We did it primed and ready for the competition."<p>

Eddie had done a better job than Mark had expected. He came up with a great idea. First he had the idea to control it with a laptop to utilize the power of a PC. Also, he designed the robot. DADO had 3 layers. The wheel lay on the bottom, attached to a little box with the antennae, then a reinforced 5" virtually indestructible titanium/30% diamond alloy sprung from it, supporting a giant sphere with the CPU in the center and a buzzaw, a blow torch, and a claw that could all rotating around the sphere, sending any weapon anywhere. The competition didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>"And the winner is Katherine!" Dan Cahill shouted. "Calm down Dan, that was just a dummy." Sinead explained. "God rest its soul," Dan said. "Yeah yeah," Sinead retorted.<p>

Their robot, Katherine, was named after the founder of the Ekaterina branch, Katherine Cahill, after a long battle of Madeleine vs. Katherine. It was controlled be an XBOX controller hooked up to a laptop, so Dan could unleash his awesome gaming skills. That wasn't all he was good for. He had excellent math skills, which saved Sinead hours while doing robotics, had knowledge of what weapons to use. Dan always told her, "You don't log 150 hours on the XBOX without learning a few things."

Katherine was like a headless little dwarf with wheels instead of legs. Her CPU was in the chest, guarded by a diamond, which is the hardest mineral and the Starlings could afford it, breastplate. It had 4 arms that could bend any way possible. All of its weapons were retractable with a buzzaw, a grappling hook, a projectile launcher, and a water gun to make the circuits go haywire. All weapons were harder than rock.

Ready to roll.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thanks for Reading, Reviews are Appreciated<span>**


	2. Quarterfinals

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" The announcer shouted, "I am proud to announce the beginning of the Massachusetts-Connecticut-Rhode Island Tri-state Robot Battling Tournament! We will begin after an announcement. First up, we have the state Champion of Connecticut with us today. Say hello to Mark Dimond! That's all. Let the tournament begin!"

* * *

><p>"State Champion?" Dan asked Sinead. "Don't worry, we still are in this. We're Cahills, remember?" Sinead said. "OK, your right."<p>

Then Dan and Sinead were called up.

Katherine did awesome. She cut up her opponents before they new what hit them.

Most of these opponents were pathetic. Katherine demolished with her flexible arms, retractable weapons, and impregnable armor.

After hearing that they were moving to the quarterfinals, Dan and Sinead were cheering. But the state champion was too.

* * *

><p>DADO was spectacular he cut through his enemies like cheese. Its unique abilities astounded its opponents. The first two rounds were easy. DADO didn't even have a scratch. Mark and Eddie were in the quarterfinals.<p>

Mark and Eddie were ready to win.

"Welcome to the quarter finals! The eight competitors left are, DADO, Arsenal, Chief, Riptide, Katherine, Hercules, Indian, and Chomper. First up is DADO vs. Chomper!" the announcer announced.

Mark and Eddie were nervous this time. Chomper was huge. It was mainly a giant bear trap acting as a mouth, with a projectile launcher inside the mouth.

The fight began. DADO charged and swiped its buzzaw, knocking out some of its teeth. Chomper than fired a rock at DADO. DADO dodged, and grabbed Chomper.

"Goodbye!" Mark said.

DADO stabbed Chomper in the CPU, and that was it.

"Hello Semifinals!" Eddie shouted.

* * *

><p>Katherine was ready to fight. Her enemy would be Riptide. He had a giant water cannon in his chest and to robotic arms with knifes in both hands.<p>

Riptide fired the water cannon, but Katherine dodged and fired her water gun and her grappling hook. The water disabled the arms and the grappling hook snagged on riptide. Katherine reeled in her catch. Riptide fired the water cannon, but Katherine swung him at the wall, smashing his CPU.

Semifinal Time.


	3. Shedding Metal

"That was close," Dan said to Sinead.

"Yeah, well we made it."

"Did the State Champion?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Mark was nervous. He didn't want DADO to be hurt. That was the reason he had passed on the nationals. But now, these robots, they were bigger and stronger than the ones from Connecticut. And there was this team that scared him the most.<p>

The Loud Speaker boomed, "Hello. The semifinals are upon us. The remaining competitors are, DADO, Arsenal, Hercules, and Katherine!

"First up is DADO vs. Arsenal."

"Big fight!" Eddie said optimistically.

"It sure is." Mark answered.

DADO rolled up the ramp. It's opponent, Arsenal faced him. Mark and Eddie gasped.

He stood twice as tall as DADO, and he had a revolving bibi gun and a giant chainsaw. No wonder he made it.

The match began. Arsenal started firing. A stream of bullets was sent towards DADO. Even at top speed, DADO couldn't outrun them. Bullets kept nipping DADO as he ran from side to side.

"Doomed," Eddie said.

Mark replied, "Not yet. Lets see how fast _he _is. Go around."

"OK."

DADO started trying to go around Arsenal's left. He kept getting nipped by bullets, but he eventually managed to get directly to the left of Arsenal. They were safe, but the behemoth begin turning. Soon they would be in firing range.

"Go around," Mark told Eddie.

DADO pulled it off. He was behind arsenal.

"Take a look at this, Mark."

DADO's camera showed a sack pull of bibis tied to the back of Arsenal.

"Idiots," Mark said.

DADO sliced the bag.

"Worse than idiots. Look," Eddie laughed. Behind the sack was its CPU, unguarded and in stabbing range.

DADO stabbed him.

* * *

><p>The loudspeaker boomed, "Congratulations Mark Dimond and Eddie Sanchez, you will move on!"<p>

Katherine faced her opponent Hercules. He had the same as basic design as Katherine, but all of its arms were projectile launchers, and the armor was weaker.

Sinead told Dan, "If it's similar to Katherine, get it's."

"Ok," Dan said.

Soon Hercules's arms were disabled. Katherine was moving in for the kill, but that's when it happened. Hercules started shaking. Soon, steam was coming from him. Then a pop was heard and chunks of his armor and arms was sent flying everywhere. A big chunk narrowly missed Katherine. Hercules had another layer of armor, and to bibi guns sticking out of his chest.

"What is that?" Sinead asked nervously.

"Who knows!" Dan shouted.

Hercules opened fire. Katherine gave him some fire. They dodged each others bullets and none of them did damage.

"Lasso!" Sinead shouted.

Katherine tossed its grappling hook in a wide arc, catching Hercules, and reeling him in. Hercules fought he stilled fired.

"Dan! Pelt the chest! It's got to be there!"

Katherine launched a barrage at Hercules. Hercules was still being reeled in, but he was fighting harder and shooting. Finally a bibi pierced his armor, right as he broke free. Katherine fired the water gun, and it was all over for Hercules.

They were moving to the finals.

* * *

><p>Mark was ready for the finals.<p>

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Booyah," Dan yelled, "We did it."<p> 


	4. Who did you just see?

Mark was scared. That one team with a scary aura was going up against him.

They were only two twelve year olds, but it was a scary pair if they made it this far.

Their true power, he would see soon.

* * *

><p>The state champion was going to be rough. Dan sat at the other end of the arena. He watched as He talked to the other high schooler.<p>

"We are so dead," Sinead said.

"Couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p>The two robots rolled up the ramp.<p>

Again, the loud speaker boomed.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Now is the moment you have been waiting for! The finals. On one end of the field, from David Gregory High, we have DADO made by State Champion Mark Dimond and Eddie Sanchez!"

Mark and Eddie waved.

"And on the other end, we have Katherine, made by Dan Cahill and Sinead Starling from Oak Bluffs Secondary."

Dan waved and said to Sinead, "They didn't mention my school."

"To bad."

Right then Dan grabbed the controller and the match began.

* * *

><p>The robots charged each other. Katherine Dashed to the side and swiped her bussaw at the rod connecting DADO's Sphere to its wheels.<p>

Dado spun his bussaw and barely deflected it.

Sparks flew.

Katherine fired its projectile launcher at the rod. It hit the rod solidly and rebounded.

DADO slid up to her and grabbed Katherine in the arm with the water gun. His buzzaw went to the front and moved in for the kill.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Sinead shouted.<p>

"Not really," Dan replied.

At the last second, Katherine swung the buzzaw and made a gash in DADO's rod. Dado let go and backed away.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said it was indestructible!" Eddie yelled.<p>

"I guess not."

Katherine was getting close. Soon she would be upon DADO. And he wasn't moving.

"None of the commands are working!" Eddie shouted.

"There's got to be at least one," Mark shot back.

"There is. Command 6A-Gamma."

"Don't do it."

"It is our only hope."

Mark looked at DADO. Mark was always afraid of a robot being damaged beyond repair. But if he didn't do it, it would happen.

"Do it."

DADO's Buzzaw, claw, and blowtorch began circling rapidly around the sphere. They got faster and faster until it was just a blur.

Katherine was in destruction range and got her arm with the grappling hook lopped off.

* * *

><p>"Darn It!" Sinead shouted.<p>

"Shhh." Dan replied

DADO couldn't move, so Katherine circled him while Dan and Sinead though of an idea. Finally, Katherine shot a well-aimed projectile at DADO's Antennae. It knocked off the antennae, but DADO didn't stop.

"We're out of options," Sinead said grimly.

"Let's just wait him out."

DADO kept flailing his arms. But then, in less then a second, his buzzaw it his bottom layer.

DADO was sent off balance. He was lying on the ground, His weapons trying to cut through the floor to no avail.

"WE DID IT!" Dan and Sinead shouted in unison as Katherine destroyed DADO.

* * *

><p>"Oh Darn NO!" Mark shouted.<p>

Eddie was shouting in colorful language.

* * *

><p>For the last time, the loud speaker boomed.<p>

"Our winner is Katherine, created by our new TRI-State Champions, DAN CAHILL AND SINEAD STARLING! They will be mailed the rewards in the next week."

Dan and Sinead Cheered and waved to the audience. They could see Alistair Oh, Ned and Ted, Amy Cahill, Nellie and Fiske waving back.

A man wearing sunglasses in a black tuxedo handed them the 3-foot tall trophy.

He shook hands with them and introduced himself as the founder of the event.

Then his sunglasses fell of. He did not have eyes. There were only glowing blue lights.

"Excuse me," he said nervously. The man put on his glasses and ran away.

Dan was going to follow him, but 3 High schoolers interrupted him.

One of them was the State Champion, Mark Dimond. Dan recognized the other one as Eddie Sanchez. The other one he couldn't recognize.

The unknown one said urgently, "Did you gust see a man with glowing blue eyes?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading! Review if you want an AU where Mark and Eddie win!<p> 


End file.
